Flatbeds, Conflats and Well Wagons
Flatbeds, conflats and well wagons are used for transporting large and heavy loads. Flatbeds Flatbeds are bogie wagons with a flat surface. They are mainly used for transporting large loads such as girder beams, rails, timber, pipes and scrap metal. Some are also used for transporting small loads such as cargo and equipment. On Misty Island, there are flatbeds designed for transporting logs. Personality Though always faceless these flatbeds can be spotted amongst the trucks singing Pop Goes the Diesel. Some flatbeds once broke away from Edward and they were described as Troublesome Trucks. Basis The flatbeds are based on the Taff Vale Railway Macaw G and heavily modified SECR Utility Vans. File:Aflatbedinreallife.jpg|GWR J28 Macaw B, A similar flatbed. File:UtilityWagonsbasis.jpg|SECR Utility Vans Types of flatbed designs File:It'sOnlySnow51.png|TVR Macaw (with 8 poles) File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter48.png|TVR Macaw (with 4 poles) File:HenryandtheFlagpole18.png|TVR Macaw (without poles) File:ExtendedFlatbedCGI.png|TVR Macaw (extended) File:GWRmacawshortened.jpg|TVR Macaw (shortened) File:DirtyObjects41.png|SECR utility van (4 wheels) File:OneGoodTurn25.png|SECR utility van (8 wheels) Livery These flatbeds are often painted grey, while others are painted black with rusty bogie frames. File:It'sOnlySnow51.png|A grey Macaw File:HenryandtheFlagpole18.png|A black Macaw File:GWRmacawredbufferbeam.jpg|A dark grey Macaw with red bufferbeams Merchandise * TrackMaster * Motor Road and Rail * Capsule Plarail * Wooden Railway * Bachmann * Hornby * Ertl * Take-n-Play Conflats Conflats are small, four-wheeled wagons. They are used for transporting lighter and smaller loads, such as crates, short logs and small locomotives. Basis Though their overall look resembles British Railways 13-ton conflats, their models were made from the frames of a tanker and a van. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail * Ertl * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway SR brake van flatbed This flatbed is a former SR brake van, which is often used to transport pipes, road vehicles and sometimes small engines such as Percy. At first it had poles to keep the pipe loads in place, but later lost these. When transporting Caroline to the cricket field, it gained temporary wooden blocks to prevent Caroline rolling off during transit. Basis This flatbed is based on an SR brake van, nicknamed "Pillbox". File:SouthernRailway25TonPillboxBrakeVan.jpg Types of flatbed designs File:SRbrakevanflatbed.png|(with support poles) File:TrainStopsPlay87.png|(with wooden blocks) File:SRflatbedflat.png|(without poles or blocks) Livery This flatbed is painted black. Trivia * This variant of flatbed was created for Thomas' sister show TUGS. It featured prominently in the episode High Tide being pulled by the goods engine before falling into the canal in an accident. Well wagons Well wagons are flat wagons with a lowered section in the middle. They are used for transporting loads that would otherwise be too tall for a normal flatbed, such as heavy machinery, vehicles and locomotives. Basis The well wagons are based on the Great Western Railway 35-ton Crocodile G. Merchandise * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail * Ertl * Bachmann * Lionel Trains * Pocket Fantasy he:קרונות שטוחים ja:長物車、平台貨車、積載貨車 ru:Платформы, конфлаты и перевозочные вагоны Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor and Mainland Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:China Category:Brazil Category:Australia Category:India Category:USA Category:The Main Line Category:Germany Category:Kenya Category:Senegal Category:Tanzania Category:Mauritania Category:Niger Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Killdane Branch Line Category:Mainland Steelworks Category:The Kirk Ronan Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Norramby Branch Line Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:Italy Category:Colombia